Wishing for Only You
by The Sea Fairy
Summary: What happens when Hayate finds himself returning Takako's feelings and betrays Himeno? Sasame is caught up in heart ache. Can the two find consule in each others pain to find a love more powerful than tehy could have imagioned.(HimenoSasame)HS


Hey, this fic takes place after everything has happened. It is a Himeno/Sasame. Hope you like the fic!

Himeno walked down the streets singing happily. It had been 6 months since their battle. Everything seemed to finally be going well. Even though there was no longer a Princess of Disaster, the Leafe Knights had decided to remain, for they had to be on the look out if a new enemy were to arrive. But since no enemy was apparent, there was not much to do. Shin, Hajime and Mannen had been put into the Awayuki Middle School. They seemed quite content there, making many friends. But, they did have a hard time keeping their powers a secret. ("Mannen, you need to stop playing tricks or Goh will find out." Hajime would warn him. "Hey, they were being mean to Shin.")

Goh had been working hard and soon found himself manager of the restaurant. ("Himeno, as a special treat, you can eat here for free!" He said with a smile. "Awesome!!!" She replied before she started scarfing down food. "This place will probably go bankrupt at this rate with Himeno eating all the food." Hayate said smirking. "Why you!"). Kei was still a workaholic. (" I'm sorry, but I like my job." "Kei, you really aren't any fun!" Mannen objected.)

Sasame and Takako seemed like they were very happy together. Himeno was happy for them; after all, she had had a crush on Sasame when she first met them. It never amounted to anything, and she developed a strong relationship with Hayate who loved her back, but every once in a while, he would look at her a certain way or say just the right thing and she would turn bright red. And yes, she admitted to herself that it hurt her very much when he had abandoned the Leafe Knights, butshe had Hayate.

She loved Hayate and he loved her. The past couple weeks he had been a bit distracted, though, going off unexpectedly for long periods of time. But it didn't matter. He said it was "Important Knight business that an idiot like her wouldn't understand" which of course he meant endearingly. Yes, things were finally starting to workout.

Hayate lay there on the grass with the young girl in his arms, a blanket a flowers covering the two lovers. It was almost noon. Hayate looked down at her. She really was beautiful in the sunlight light, the way the sun hit her hair. He knew soon her eyes would flutter open, full of warmth and love. It had taken him so long to see it. For that, he had been an idiot. But love takes time. He felt horrible for the consequences of his actions, but as long as he had her, it would be alright. They were in Leafinia, a beautiful grove surrounded by trees. No one would bother them there.

"Hayate?"

He looked down at her smiling.

"You seemed surprised."

She shook her head. "No, II just wasn't sure if this was all a dream. I wanted to be with you for so longand now"

He squeezed her closer to him.

"I will always be here for you"

She smiled. She loved it when he whispered her name. It had started a couple months ago. She loved Sasame, she did, butshe _loved_ Hayate. He was who she was supposed to be with. She had known that for so long, and hehe had finally realized that, too. She wasn't sure how it happened, but one day they found themselves on the beach over looking the ocean. In a single, perfect moment he had kissed her and all her feelings for him came out. But, how could she ever break Sasame's heart again?

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Hayate said frowning.

"It is just, I feel a bit guilty. Before he loved me, but I loved you. It is the same thing now, except you return those feelings. What happens when he finds out? What will he do?"

"I knowshe, she means a lot to me. She has been through so much, and she loves me. I just no longer feel that way about her. Takako, you are the only one I see. You are the only one I love."

"Hayate"

Himeno was in a good mood as she continued her way though the city streets. She really had no destination in mind. Despite her smile, though, she couldn't help this nagging feeling that something wasn't. What could it be? Distracted, she didn't notice she was heading straight into someone.

****

Bam

"Ow" She wined as she fell on the ground.

"Oh, Himeno?"

Hearing the familiar soothing voice, she looked u to see the silver hair and violet eyes she knew so well.

"Are you okay?" He said frowning a bit, then, reaching down his hand. She took it.

"Yeah, just a bump." She replied smiling. Seeing she was fine, he smiled in suit. She really did have a cute smile.

The two began to walk down the street together.

"So, where are you off to?" She asked happily.

"Oh, I forgot." He said stopping. "Do you know where Hayate is?"

She shook her head. "No, he has been gone since yesterday on special business."

"I see" Sasame paused. "I was going to invite him to lunch. I needed to talk to him."

"I'm sorry, I don't know when he'll get back. It seemed important."

"Well, then, would you care to go with me?"

"Sasame, I would love too." He smiled at her again. But it wasn't an ordinary smileit was one of _those_ smiles! The kind that make her turn bright red, and that's just what she did before quickly turning away.

"T-Then, we b-better get going."

Sasame had to admit she was really adorable when she got embarrassed over him, even if it made Hayate jealous.

"So what is going on?"

"Huh?" Sasame asked confused.

The two were sitting outside a little café. It was a nice spot near the park.

"Something is on your mind, and something big by the looks of it. That is why you wanted to talk to Hayate, isn't it?" She concluded.

He laughed.

"What's so funny?" She whispered to herself, which of course Hayate heard being the Knight of Sound. He composed himself again.

"Nothing, I'll tell you, but you must keep it a secret."

"A secret?"

"Yes, about Takako and me, Iwell, I am going to ask her something"

Himeno leaned in closer in anticipation. Reaching into his pant pocket, he pulled out a small black box.

"Oh my god! You're going to ask her to marry you?!!?" She yelled.

He was shocked by the sudden outburst.

"ShhhWell that was the idea."

"Oh, right. Can I see it?"

He opened it up to a swirling pink crystal on a gold band. The strange thing was, there was actual movement inside the crystal, like clouds moving in a circle. She just looked on in awe.

"It's a Leafinia crystal, a very rare one at that."

"Sasameit's beautiful."

He smiled. If things had gone differently, he might be giving this to Himeno herself. It was strange how history really does repeat itself. First Takako, then Himeno. Some how, Hayate had won both their hearts while they were Pretears. After it was very apparent that both Hayate and Himeno had feelings for her, he once again focused his heart on Takako with that chance she might someday return to normal. It was tempting, though, and he admitting he still had feeling for her in some depths of his heart. But he loved Takako. He was going to marry Takako, and Takako was the person he would be spending the rest of his life with. That still didn't keep him from making the Pretear blush furiously at times. She was so cute when she did.

The two finished their lunch and started walking through the park.

"So when are you going to do it?"

"Tomorrow night over dinner. We are supposed to go out. I have everything planned."

'Sasame is so sweet. I hope when I get engaged (small voice in the back of her mind: to Hayate) it will be that romantic.'

"I don't want to go, but we have to."

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'll see you soon. Takako?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you and Sasame?" He looked the other way blushing. "Nevermind."

She stepped closer to him. "Hayate, I am completely yoursand only yours." He looked towards her and smiled.

"Same here."

They stood near the portal to Earth, still in Leafinia, engulfed by their love.

"Alright, let's go."

Hand in hand they passed the portal. They were back safely.

"Hayate, I know it will be a while before I see you again. So please, I need a kiss to hold me until I can be with you again."

She had a poetic nature about her that charmed Hayate. In a swoop, he rapped his arms around her and met him lips to hers.

Himeno licked her ice cream she had bought when they passed it.

"So where are you off to?"

"Well, no where really. I finished recording in the studio for tonight's broadcast. How about you? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"There was an accident at our school. There was a minor explosion. No one was hurt, but they haven't caught who created it. Anyway, till repairs are done, school is officially CLOSED!" She said with excitement.

"That's good." He said with that same smile. Which, yet again, made her blush.

"Stop that!" She growled playfully.

"Stop what?" He said in complete mock surprise.

She frowned, but found herself quickly smiling. Sasame had that way about him, he always made her smile. She was about to say something to him when she saw the look on his face. He had stopped and was facing forward a look of absolute terror on his face.

"Sasame?" She managed to say, before turning her head to see what he was looking at. Suddenly, she was engulfed in the same feelings Sasame must have been feeling. She dropped her cone on the ground. For some reason, she couldn't feel her body. She couldn't feel anything, well, except for hurt, pain, betrayal, fear, anger. Because a few yards away, Hayate and Takako were in each other's arms kissing.

"N-No" She whispered. "No" This time a little louder. "No!It is not supposed to be this way!" She looked next to her, but Sasame was gone, probably transported himself somewhere else. She found herself running forward till she was only a few yards from them. She stopped, she was in too much shock to cry or scream, all she could do was watch.

"H" She whispered. Hearing his name, naturally, he broke away to see what it was. That familiar voice, that vanilla scent that hung in the air. All of his fears were confirmed when he saw the pink haired girl there. Her eyes that used to seem so full of life, were emptyjust empty.

"Himeno!" Hearing her name, she turned and sprinted away. Seeing her run, Hayate went after her. He had to explain things.

"HIMENO!" Hayate yelled as he grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!"

"Just listen to me, please." She stopped struggling.

"What?" Her voice was cold as snow. Hayate was a bit taken back by this.

"All I can sayis sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You do mean a lot to me, but I lo-"

"No. Don't say it. Hayate, tell me, WHY?!" She whipped around to face him, tears were pouring down her cheeks. "Was everything a lie?"

"I can't explain the heart. It acts of it's own will. I never tried to fall in love with her; I justbecame. Himeno, I know you understand that."

"You say you love her, you loved me. But, Hayate, you don't know what it means to be in love!" With that, she broke free and dashed off leaving him there only to watch her go. Did he make the right choice? Was she right about him? Did he really know nothing of love?

Takako stood there looking at the ground. "I'm sorry." She whispered so softly that it was only to be heard by the Leafe Knight hiding in the tree.

"If you love himthen be with him." With that he left. He knew if you truly loved someone to put them before yourself. It hurt. It hurt more than when he was forced to seal her away. An unimaginable pain, he could feel engulfing him, the cold numbness of despair. And he gave into it. So many things were rushing through his head. And yet, he felt so hollow, a soulless husk.

'There's nothing left"

He found himself deep into the park, which really was quite huge; there was no one around. He wasn't sure how long he had been walking. He leaned on a large tree. The effects of what had happened were sinking in. He was going to marry her A stream of tears softly began to flow from his eyes.

x-----------------------x----------------o---------------x-----------------------x

Will continue soon, so don't worry! TTFN!


End file.
